You Better Not Hurt Him
by Crazy MangaNerd
Summary: Harry got Draco pregnant and then Harry broke Draco heart. Draco didnt tell Harry he pregnant AND WELL LET SEE WHAT HAPPEN NEXT.
1. Chapter 1

_**You Better Not Hurt Him**_

_**Unexpected Visitor:**_

Years has passed since Voldemort. So everything in pieces and now it just July 21. Everything going well for everyone even Draco Malfoy. Speaking of him he in his Manor sleeping right now until he get waked up by a voice."Daddy! Wake up it morning already and me and Teresa want to wish you Happy Birthday!" said a girl with long dark brown hair. " Hmmm …. Huh, thanks honey and could you just let m….." stopping what he was saying cause his eye caught the pancake that spelled out saying _–Happy Birthday Daddy We Love You xoxo- _"Aww that so cute honey who made it?" "Me and Tamantha made it daddy do you like it?" asked the little girl with blond hair."I don't just like I love sweetie." answered Draco. While finishing what he said the two girl jumped on the bed and hug there daddy. "So what do you want to do today daddy?" asked Tamantha." How about we go shopping?" asked Draco. "Sure daddy today your Birthday so anything fine" replied Tamantha. "Ok then it settle we will go to Diagon Alley to buy some books and other stuff." "Ok" the two girl answer in unison. While they decide what to do today Draco mother Narcissa walked in. "Happy Birthday honey!" "Thank you mommy" replied Draco. "Tamantha and Teresa can I talk to your father for a minute?"" Sure grandma." they both sad together. While walking into there own rooms to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. Draco and his mother was talking "I know it your birthday and all but when do you decide to tell them about their father, honey?" thinking to his mother question Draco just became sad and the smile he had on when his daughter were here became a frown." I don't know but I don't want to think about it mother." He said in a depressing tone. Just think about the past hurt him about what happen to him and ….. Harry. While getting ready for going shopping with his daughters he had a flashback of what happen with him and Harry since his mother mention his name.

_Flashback_

"_Harry I need to tell you something."Draco said to Harry as they were going on to the train for Hogwarts. "What do you want Malfoy?" answered the raven hair boy. "Well..Uhh. Can I talk in private with you?" He said while looking at Harry's two best friends. "Fine I guess." He shrugged standing up and walking out the compartment before his friend Hermione Granger said "Harry you can be serious can you your actually gonna follow him what if he gets you killed." "Yeah Harry Hermione her is right you shouldn't trust Malfoy he could all you know kill you."Ron interrupted."Guys I will be fine. "He said while walking out. "Well Malfoy what do you want to talk about?" They raven hair boy asked the blonde"Uhhh... I was wondering since Voldemort is dead and all and my family finally free from him. Well... That could we maybe go on a date?"Harry stands there shocked by what he had heard from the blonde mouth. But then for a couple of minute replied with "Ok sure when and where?" "Ok I know we had some bad time and I know I was a bastard but …wait did you just say yes?" "Yeah so where and when?" Draco just stand there shock and happy and thinking to himself saying did he really say yes omgomgomgomg. "So where is the date going to be Malfoy?" With that said Draco stop standing there shock and replied with "On weds. By the lake near the mountain and school at1pm." Ok see you then." "Yeah see you then." While that said the raven hair boy left. So when the date come it was actually decent for Harry and he got to kinda see the M- Draco he never knew. An by the 15__th__ date Draco finally had the courage and ask Harry this "Harry can you uhh... be my boyfriend?" "Sure Draco" replied Harry while kissing Draco on the cheek. Finally on there three month of dating Harry asked Draco if they can have sex and Draco then actually said yes. A little while after Draco asked Harry a question. "Harry I have to ask you something uhh… even though we been dating for three month I just wanted to know uhh Harry I love you I was wonder uhh do you love me?" "Of course I do Draco I love with all my heart." He replied with a smile on his face. So the next day when Draco was trying to find Harry he stop by the Gryffindor tower but he wasn't there so he went to the library and then finally spot Harry but he couldn't believe what Harry was doing the Weasley girl was on top of him on his lap. The he saw them kissing and then he finally heard them say "Harry honey when are you finally going to break up with the stupid Slytherin play thing of yours." "Soon I promise Ginny just wait a little" "I don't get it why don't you do it now he just a rich snobby little gay kid that has to much grease in his hair why don't you just dump him now?" "Well because he rich Ginny I can get what ever I want and do whatever I want. I got him wrap around my finger and he was also think of buying my the newest latest broomstick. I could just break up with him but I tired of using my own money and surely I can just fuck him and he be so happy and by me something again." The raven boy said with a evil smirked. At that time Draco heart was broken he not only wanted to cry but felt like throwing up. But think again he was already sobbing in tears and then he just ran as fast as he can to the Slytherin Tower so no one could notice his crying face. As soon as he got to his dorm he heard a voice "Draco you ok?" he quickly turn around and it was just his best friend Blaise. "Oh it just you." "Dude why are you crying what happen to you what did Potter do?" Just hear Harry name mad Draco sob even more. So then his best friend just didn't say anything else and just hug Draco until he finally drifted of to sleep but still crying. Then in the morning he was awoke by to people yelling "Potter you got some nerve coming here for what you did." "Really and can you finally tell me what the hell you were doing hugging my boyfriend in his own bed." "Oh goo your finally awake now explain to me why the hell is this ass hugging you in your own bed and clearly it looked like you didn't mind him hugging you."Harry added as he looked at Draco. "Look you wanna know why Potter he ran here crying because of what you did to him." Draco just didn't feel like crying he just feel like crying again so he didn't answer at all then Harry said" You know what we are through I tired of you being a little slut we are over got Malfoy." Just hearing that Draco burst into tear but he was angry and he just yelled out "WHO CARES YOU CAN JUST GO BACK RUNNING TO THE WEASLEY GIRL AND YOU CAN GO FUCK HER AND YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU I DON'T CARE ANYMORE YOU CANT DO WHATEVER YOU WHAT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE." Draco was into tears and then he finally raise his head up and saw two shocked face he saw Blaise face which was looking at Potter with a death glare saying- I will fucking kill you- then he saw Harry face. It was literally saying- how the fuck did he find out- after that. All he saw was his friends Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe picking Harry up and showing him out the Slytherin Tower. After that they came back to Draco side and he was still literally crying but they just said to him"We will fuck kill him." "Don't he's not worth going to Azkaban for." Draco replied with a less tear face. But then he felt like he was about to vomit and he did. After that they were just grossed out but the took Draco to the Hospital Wing cause they were afraid he gotten sick cause of Potter. Later on __Madame Pomfrey came in and checked on Draco and she got result that she never would have believe. She than told the other three boys that they should get to class so then when they left Draco asked" Um... excuse me Madame but what is wrong with me?" "Umm… well it seem that you are pregnant Mister Malfoy." "Sorry Madame I thought I heard wrong can you please tell me again." "Like I said Mister Malfoy your pregnant." "Wait What ! I cant be I only 17 I cant have a kid now."Draco explains loudly."Mister Malfoy I swear to you this real and that your pregnant." "But .." "No Buts I suggest you tell your parents now or you will regret it later." "I cant I would be disown from the family." "Stop being dramatic Mister Malfoy you need to tell them and I need to inform ___Dumbledore." "Wait you can't …" But before he finish he sentences the Madame has already left to tell Dumbledore. An soon finally Draco did inform his parents he told that everything that happen they were really shocked by what Draco was telling them but hen Draco said to them "please don't do anything and I'm so sorry please don't hate me." He said in tears. Then there was silence in the room but hen it broke his mother just said "it ok honey we don't hate you. We know you never asked for it. Right Lucius? " While hearing what his mother said he look at his father and stared at him and he replied with "Right, Just one question though." He said. "Yes dad." "Did Goyle, Blaise or Crabbe kick him in the balls yet." With that said Draco tear stopped a little and he answer. "I don't know you have to ask them yourself." "Ok then I will and also do they know that your pregnant yet?" "Uhh yeah they do.""How did they reacted?" "They said they will fucking ripped Potter dick off" "Good I hope they do." While thinking about the flash back he knew it wasn't to bad he knew Harry wouldn't want they babies so he probably gonna say abort it or something like that.__

_Back in real life Draco was already dress and he already finish the breakfast his daughter made for him and then they went out to shop they cam home with lots of bags. When they come home there was a hug surprise to Draco cause his family there him a party and some they all said Happy Birthday. Looking around and he saw lots of his friends but also unusual face that he haven't seen in a while. So later on while the party was still going on Draco decide to go out in the garden so when he took a stroll. He then heard someone say "Happy Birthday Malfoy and it been long since we haven't seen each other right." He then turn around and say "Thanks and yeah it has been…." Draco smile suddenly disappear from his face and he lock eye with the raven hair boy who broke his heart. Than he literally screamed at him saying " what are you fucking here!" and every at the party quickly turned there attention at Draco and his two daughter ran up to him saying "Daddy what wrong?" Draco just stand there still shocked why Harry was here. While everyone was trying to figure out what was wrong Draco glared and Harry._

_T.B.C_

_I am literally addicted to HarryxDraco Fanfic and Lol for some reason now I really started hating Ron. So yea hope you like it and reviews please I wanna know what I sucked at and P.S. I wrote this about 3 hours and then got interrupted by my weird family saying I should add stuff so yea please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**You Better Not Hurt Him**

**What Should I do Now?:**

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. "I came to see you is that a problem" Harry answered. "Well yes there is I don't want you here!" Draco said in angry and pain. One contact to the raven hair boy face and all the pain came back to him. It hurts him so bad to just be remind of the pain. "Daddy are you ok?" His daughter Teresa asked. "I'm fine honey just go run along and play." He answered back lying. Teresa did as she was told but her sister was smart enough that she knew it was a lie so she asked the Harry "Who are you and was did you do to my daddy!" With that said Harry was shocked wait to think of a reply to the question he was asked…."So you moved on..Draco..Hmm I never knew you could." Harry answered looking at Draco. With that said Tamantha just stared at Harry wondering if what he said wasn't what she thought it meant. But now Tamantha new that this is the person that causes her father pain for all those years in the past. So she came up to Harry and kicked him in the shin screaming "GET OUT OF HERE YOUR CAUSING DADDY PAIN HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU SO PLEASE LEAVE!~!". With that said Draco mother came over and picked up Tamantha saying "What has gotten into you Tammy? You don't kick put like that and especially if you don't like them violence is not the answer."

Tammy here is how we say a sweet and angelic kid. But is you mess with the people she loves them you will get severely hurt. So when she kicked Harry it made him fall so hard to the ground that is shin and butt hurt. "Tammy apologizes to Harry right now!" Narcissa demand. "Wait what you invited him!" Draco asked in anger. "Yes I did. I think that for the past 11 years you guys can get over it and makes what's best for this childr"" Grandma what are you talking about!" Tammy interrupted. "Nothing honey I will tell you later."She picked Tammy up and then said" Ok I think you and Harry should talk somewhere private cause everyone is looking right now." With that said Draco looked around the room to see one Potter on the grounded rubbing is shin and two half of his friends giving death glares to Potter and the other half wonder what is going on and three his daughter Tammy looking angry.

"Ok fine mom I will but it is just the sake for the children while I'm talking to him keep Tammy under control." With that said Narcissa said" I will, I promise." Even with that Tammy was trying to break free from her grandmother grip and go kick Harry again. But before she did break free Harry and Draco was in a different room. In Draco's room to be exact. When they enter the room Draco was feel a little sick one from Harry and two the future like what gonna happen after they talk. While thinking that he can still get the feeling his daughter Tammy was right outside the door trying to break it down. But because of his mother the room had a good lock on it and because they are rich the door was made from the finest material in the world and is very unbreakable.

While she still tries to breakdown the door she got tired so she was thinking of another way to get in. While she was thinking her dad friends came over. "Hey kiddo how you doing?" One said. "Oh hey uncle Blaise I didn't see you there." She replied."That still didn't answer my question kiddo." She said trying to make her laugh a little. "Oh yeah I'm fine just pissed off." She replied fake smiling. "Oh sorry bout that kiddo you want some help getting in then?" Goyle asked. "Yes! Please Uncle Goyle!" She said. "Well ok then come with us ok?" "OK!" She replied quickly. Goyle, Crabbe, and Blaise know how much Tammy loves her father they also know what she can do. See Tammy is kinda special since she was born. She would always tell when something bad is gonna happen or when sadness is gonna come so she always help that. That and she can kinda of reads people mind. So when she saw her dad face she could tell that Harry was the one causing the pain. That why she wants him to leave so badly.

While the three men help Tammy tries to get into the room. Narcissa was getting distracted by Teresa and Draco and Harry are still in the room not speaking a word yet. Until Harry asked "So those two are our daughters aren't they?" "Wait what makes you think that Pott" "Don't Play with me Draco I know they are ours." He interrupted. With that said Draco was just looking at the ground trying to figure out what he should say to get him out of the mess he is in…

TBC

Ok I read over it and I hope you guys like it and I will have new stories is I not busy and who knew high school was so fun :DDD So yeah hope you guys liked it !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! I wanted to let you know thanks for the review and that yeah my grammar sucks and stuff but I'm trying xD so yeah hope you like this chapter xD

**Sneaking In Time**

"Okay so how what are we doing here you guys?" The 10 year old asked while stair at the bookshelf inside the home library. "Well Tammy you'll find out." Blaise said with a smirking face. Then after that Goyle turned a knob twice and a door open. "Woaah! What that?" She said in curious voice. "That my lady is a secret passage way it leads to every rooms and exit in this house." Goyle said with a smile. "Wait how come I didn't know anything about this?" She said. "Well that's because you don't explore much in your home." Crabbe said with a laugh. With that said Tammy got a little mad. But quickly she got over it and then asked "How do I get to my dad's room then?" "Well that's why we are here silly." "Goyle said with smile. "Let's go." Blaise said. "Wait!" Tammy said. "Why? You need to go to the bathroom?" Blaise asked. "No" She looked at him with a glared then asked "Where is everybody wand?" "Right here why?" They all said. "Leave it here." "Why?" Blaise asked. "Cause I can sense that all of you want to torture the leaving heck out of him." She said with a serious face. They then all understand. They know that if they didn't then he will get probably who knows what. But yeah Tammy had a point so they all agreed. "But atleast one of us should have it okay?" Blaise then said. "Hmmm fine but I'm keeping it and when we need it I will give it to you kay?" She said. "Okay" They said and unison. "Now let's go before Potter does something." Crabbe said. "Okay" Everyone answered.

When they all were ready then Goyle lead the way to Draco's room. It was dark so they had to wrong turns. But it wasn't only dark it was weird. While walking Tammy can sense sadness and pain. Not from here not or people at the party. But elves, she can sense then crying, yelling said _Sorry! Sorry I apologize Master!_ With that Tammy already did feel pain she felt so much from the elves she really couldn't bear with it she starts crying. With that she couldn't walk anymore and her feet drop to the ground. Blaise who was right behind was extremely shock he was so worried. " Tammy! Tammy Hey are you okay?" He asked in a panic. With Blaise in a panic Crabbe and Goyle turned around they were all shocked too shock. Tammy was on the ground with tears in her eyes right now but not only that all of the color to her face was gone and her eye were just pitch black. While her tears was still dropping she started to black out. They three men were still shocked but when she fainted they all just then was scared. They never seen her like this never so after that Blaise picked her up and looked at Goyle and Crabbe. They all knew what to do with that they ran as fast as the could to get to Draco's room.

_**Meanwhile In Draco's Room**_

"There not yours." He said in a panic. "Yeah right they aren't mine…Don't give me that bullshit!" He yelled. "Why do you care huh why would you care anyway if they are yours or not?" He replied back yelling. "BECAUSE THEY ARE PROBABLY THE ONLY THING THAT I CAN USE TO GET TO YOU!" He shouted. With that Draco looked him in confusion. "Why would you want to do that huh?" He asked. "Becau-" Harry got cut off by Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe rushing into his room using the secret passage way.

"DRACO!" Blaise screamed. Draco then turned into Blaise in a surprise. Then shock and sadness. Harry looked on Draco face and then saw he was in pain. He then looked his friend and saw the girl that kicked him appeared to be in his hand unconscious. He then his face appeared shock the girl he is looking at looked like he is almost half dead. He heard a thud on the ground and then turn and look at Draco he was on the ground looking at the floor terrified of what is happen. Draco is so afraid now he sees his daughter in he bestfriend hands and she looks like she is almost have dead. "Wha- wha-" He was trying to make out the word but it couldn't come out then he heard. "What happen to her?" He turn with tears in his saw it was Harry who said it. "I don't know!" Blaise answered with a sad and teary face. "She was just walking with us in thee passage way then she started crying and her… eyes turn black…. and she faint." Goyle said is fright. "Let me see her." Harry said. Blaise looked at Harry feel unsure if he should hand over Tammy or not. But he then looked at Draco and knew he was too weakt to do anything right now so he gave Tammy to him. Harry then place Tammy on the bed and checked her eyes and her breathing. "She alive and breathing her eye are black yes, but it is turning back to it self." He then said. With that said Draco was a little relief but still scared and terrified. Crabbe came over to Draco looked him in the eye. He didn't say a word but Draco nodded his head he knew what he was about to say and so then Crabbe helped him up and over to the bed to Tammy. He is crying right now he is so scared he thought he lost he daughter for a second and with that Blaise said "Would you like us to get a Healer Draco just to make sure?" "Yes.. please." He replied slowly. "Oka-" "But don't alarm the people downstairs or all of them are going to make a big deal out of it, especially Teresa and sneak him in ok." He says cutting off Crabbe. They all looked at each other and agreed. They then went down stairs and called a Healer. Leaving Draco with Harry and the unconscious girl.

Whiles later the Healer finally came. Like Draco asked they sneaked the Healer in. They went through the secret passage way to. Then in a couple of minute they finally reached Draco's room. "Hello, I'm the Healer these men's were talking about a girl being unconscious?" He said.

TBC

Okay yeah so hope you like this chapter and hope you review and hopefully my grammar is 'ehh' okay xD

So yeah bye bye!


End file.
